Augmented reality environments allow interaction among users and both real-world objects and virtual or digital objects. To achieve these augmented reality environments, some systems may project content onto walls or other physical objects within an environment. Increasing a user's ability to interact with this projected content may, in turn, increase the functionality and desirability of these augmented reality environments.